Leviatã (Incursão)
Leviatã é a principal incursão de Destino 2. Foi disponibilizada em 13 de setembro de 2017. A incursão é estabelecida dentro do Leviatã, a nave pessoal do exilado Imperador Cabal Calus. O nível de poder recomendado é 270. Seu modo prestígio, lançado em 18 de outubro de 2017, possui um nível de poder recomendado de 300. A nave é conhecido como o "Devorador de Mundos" e é especializado no consumo planetário. A nave é encontrada orbitando Nesso. Bungie lançou um mapa no Crisol dentro do Leviatã chamado Descanso do Imperador.@Bungie:[https://twitter.com/Bungie/status/908100867160629249 "The first Fireteam has made their way through Leviathan. Shaxx isn’t far behind. Emperor’s Respite is now available for all in the Crucible."] Inimigos Únicos * Legionário Lealista * Falange Lealista * Colosso Lealista * Psiônico Lealista * Besta de Guerra Lealista * Porta-Estandate * Libera-Estandarte * Conselheiro * Banhista Cerimonial ** Banhista Cerimonial Ungido (Modo Prestígio) * Manipulador de Feras * As Bestas Reais ** Aru'un ** B'ael ** M'orn ** Ta'aurc ** Tho'ourg ** Va'ase ** Gra'ask (Modo Prestígio) ** Za'ahn (Modo Prestígio) * Centurião Imperial * Escorpião Observador ** Observador Alfa ** Observador Beta ** Observador Gama ** Observador Delta * Incendiador Imperial * Conselheiros de Calus ** Conselheiro da Ganância ** Conselheiro Lealista ** Conselheiro Solar ** Conselheiro de Guerra * Projeções Psiônicas ** Projeção da Ganância ** Projeção Solar ** Projeção de Guerra ** Projeção Lealista Chefes * Imperador Calus Passo a passo Embarque Chegando no Leviatã do Imperador Calus, uma guarda de honra dos Legionários e Colossos Lealistas o sauda. Esses inimigos não são hostis, a menos que sejam atacados, mas eles oferecem uma oportunidade para completar as munições antes de avançar na nave. Ignore ou vença-os, então suba as várias camadas até a entrada principal, levando ao Castelo. Observe também que os checkpoints nesta incursão funcionam de forma diferente do que em incursões anteriores. Deixar a incursão e retornar deixará os jogadores no início da área de Embarque, e os jogadores terão que repetir a abertura da porta para a fase atual, embora não tenham que repetir as etapas concluídas. Castelo O Castelo serve como uma área de hub que liga estágios da incursão. Os lealistas virão continuamente em ondas. O objetivo nesta câmara é derrotar um Centurião Porta-Estandarte, pegar o estandarte e plantá-lo em frente a porta. Ao reunir estandartes, no entanto, os Libera-Estandarte irão surgir ao lado de Lealistas e tentar roubar os estandartes da placa, exigindo que a placa seja defendida ao mesmo tempo. À medida que os Liberadores Padrão são mortos, os Conselheiros aparecerão e fornecerão escudos invulneráveis para os Liberadores. Os próprios Conselheiros são protegidos por bolhas de escudos invencíveis, mas podem ser facilmente mortos ao entrar na bolha e apunhalá-lo, que então remove os escudos dos Liberadores. Uma vez que três estandartes foram coletados, Calus abrirá a porta para o próximo estágio. Fases Rotatórias Existem três etapas principais antes do confronto do chefe final, mas a cada semana a ordem em que devem ser preenchidas é alterada, sendo elas: Porta do Sol, Machados Cruzados e Besta Real. Os jogadores devem retornar ao Castelo depois de completar uma etapa para destravar o próximo, incluindo o chefe final do Trono (Porta com decoração de Cálice). * Decoração com Sol: Levará as Piscinas Reais * Decoração com Machados Cruzados: Levará à Arena * Decoração com Besta Real: Levará aos Jardins dos Prazeres * Decoração com Cálice/Taça: Levará ao Trono de Calus Piscinas Reais Quatro piscinas estão localizadas ao redor da sala com uma quinta no centro; Permanecer dentro do centro da piscina concede a "Proteção psiônica", que contabiliza a partir de x50. Perto das outras quatro piscinas estão grandes correntes de ouro, que baixam enquanto Guardiões estão de pé nas piscinas. Abaixe as correntes, derrotando os Banhistas Cerimoniais que geram, para criar uma série de incensários na sala central. Quando as correntes pararem de subir, então vá para a sala central para destruir os incensários. Esteja preparado para lidar com uma onda contínua de Lealistas, Banhistas e um Psiônico que pode matar qualquer pessoa que não possuir a Proteção Psiônica. Uma vez que todos os incensários são destruídos, as Piscinas Reais são limpas. Para enfrentar esse desafio, todos os jogadores devem adquirir proteção Psiônica. Quatro podem ativar as correntes, enquanto as outras permanecem na piscina de proteção psiônica. Então, à medida que o buff vai se esgotando, os jogadores trocam de posições passando pelo meio para reabastecer o buff. Esse jogador pode então aliviar outro Guardião ativador da corrente, e assim o processo se repete até que todas as correntes sejam ativadas e a equipe possa ocupar posição na sala central para destruir os incensários. Destrua todos os incensários para limpar as piscinas reais e passar para o próximo estágio. A Arena Derrote os inimigos até o Centurião Imperial aparecer, então mate-o para revelar dois Encargos Psiônicos. Os dois jogadores que pegarem as Cargas Psiônicas serão teletransportados para uma pista circular de obstáculos ao longo das paredes externas da sala. Enquanto os carregadores de carga psiônica correm na arena, os quatro jogadores que permanecem no centro da sala devem lutar contra ondas de inimigos enquanto desabilitam as paredes do escudo que bloqueiam o caminho dos carregadores. Os carregadores poderão ver qual das três fileiras de aberturas circulares é acesa por uma luz vermelha; as outras aberturas serão verdes. Os operadores de dentro devem chamar o resto da equipe para disparar o marcador para a linha correta. Se for feito corretamente, isso irá desabilitar o escudo e fazer com que um orbe de energia psiônica apareça na abertura vermelha. Os carregadores devem passar por esse orbe para evitar a carga psiônica que eles estão segurando de explodir. Passar através de um portão de anel fará um Conselheiro aparecer, que deve ser apunhalado ou gerará uma Projeção psiônica que pode desencadear um debuff que matará a equipe com um debuff Colapso Mental. Repita isso em cada parede de escudo e, em seguida, passe pelo orbe final e a linha de chegada, então coloque os Encargos Psiônicos na plataforma no centro da sala. Isso completará a primeira fase da Arena. A próxima fase do estágio aumenta a dificuldade para o transportador, removendo as seções do chão na área da arena, exigindo habilidades de salto mais precisas. Uma vez terminado, novamente coloque os dois Encargos na plataforma. A terceira fase aumentará as barricadas entre as paredes do escudo, exigindo que os carregadores pulem mais alto. Quando os dois últimos Encargos são plantados na plataforma, todos os seis Encargos Psiônicos surgirão e aparecerá um temporizador de contagem regressiva chamado "Sobrecarga Psiônica". Toda a equipe deve pegar uma carga revezando em dois times para passar pelos anéis antes que o temporizador se esgote. O sucesso destrava um novo baú de pilhagem e permite que a equipe avance para o próximo estágio. Jardim dos Prazeres Os Jardim dos Prazeres exigirá elementos de estratégia e sigilo. Mate as bestas de guerra leais e os manipuladores de feras, observando as posições de várias plantas grandes floridas, pilares de luz e a estátua dourada em cima da sala segura que é flanqueada por duas Armas-Prismas. As bestas reais entrarão na área, buscando qualquer pessoa que percorrer o piso inferior, e Calus desbloqueará a sala segura, que contém quatro esporos de Pólen Real. Se as bestas reais detectarem alguém, elas correrão para uma planta florida e libertarão um uivo psiônico, que matará todos que não estejam na sala segura após um breve período de tempo. Além disso, qualquer jogador que morrer, irá pôr em perigo a equipe: se eles não forem revividos dentro de 30 segundos, toda a equipe morre pelo debuff "Destino Compartilhado". Os transportadores de pólen reais devem abrir caminho para as plantas com flores sem serem detectados, e os portadores da arma-prisma devem concentrar-se nos pilares de luz e atirar nas plantas florescidas enquanto os transportadores de pólen real estão ao lado delas. Isso produz uma pilha de buffs chamado "Esporos Empoderadores"; quanto maior a pilha, o que pode ser aumentado ao visitar mais plantas, mais danos os jogadores podem infligir às bestas reais. Tornando as coisas mais complicadas, à medida que mais bestas reais são mortas, as restantes irão detectar jogadores mais rapidamente. Portanto, pode ser aconselhável enfraquecer as seis bestas reais até o ponto em que elas podem ser mortas simultaneamente, em vez de serem colhidas uma a uma. Certifique-se de que pelo menos um membro da equipe possa escapar para a sala segura para sobreviver a qualquer Uivo Psiônico e reviver o time. Mate todos as bestas reais para destravar um baú e retornar ao Castelo. Trono Depois de uma quarta e última batalha no Castelo, atravesse as portas e avance em um longo corredor revestido de uma substância púrpura, presumivelmente o "vinho real" feito a partir do consumo de Nessos pela nave. O imperador Calus cumprimenta os jogadores quando eles entram no Trono. Para começar a luta, o cálice que ele segura deve ser retirado de sua mão. Ele irá atacar com a convocação de adições e direcionando os jogadores com um laser "Olhar do Imperador" em sua linha de visão. Depois de um curto período de luta, a equipe será teletransportada para um reino sombrio, onde uma projeção maciça da cabeça de Calus tentará inalar e devorá-los. Três jogadores podem pegar os Encargos Psiônicos antes de serem devorados, o que os teletransportará de volta ao Trono. Os outros três jogadores devem disparar as projeções dos quatro Conselheiros de Calus para evitar o debuff Colapso Mental. Cada Psiônico no Trono também é representado por um símbolo acima de seu escudo (cálice, besta real, sol e machados cruzados). Cada um dos jogadores no reino das sombras verá um símbolo diferente na testa de Calus e deve falá-lo para os jogadores que lutam no Trono; O quarto símbolo não visto que não é falado será o símbolo do Psiônico que o grupo do Trono deve matar. Falha em matar o correto Psiônico em tempo hábil resultará na morte da equipe. No reino das sombras, as projeções aparecerão em pares para cada símbolo e devem ser destruídas, ou Calus irá infligir o colapso mental. Uma vez que os quatro pares se forem, o ícone acima da testa de Calus ficará preto e um conjunto final de projeções aparecerá. Destrua-os e Calus vai vomitar Caveiras Cabais em jogadores que podem ser baleados antes de infligir danos e conceder buff "Força de Vontade". Uma vez que a barragem termina, mais Cargas Psiônicas aparecerão e os jogadores podem usá-las para retornar ao Trono. Com a equipe reunida, de pé em um das quatro plataformas onde os Conselheiros ficam, permitirá que os jogadores danifiquem Calus diretamente por um tempo. A quantidade do buff Força da Vontade adquirida determina quanto dano pode ser infligido. Esteja ciente de que Calus fará com que as chamas letais surjam na plataforma ocupada, e os jogadores devem pular e se mudar para a próxima plataforma antes que isso aconteça. Quando Calus está danificado, pedaços de sua carapaça cairão, revelando sua robótica; Calus escolheu não lutar pessoalmente. Na primeira vez que isso acontecer, Calus começará a usar um canhão montado no braço além do laser da testa. Depois que as quatro plataformas forem usadas, Calus teletransporta o time de volta para repetir o processo de destruir projeções e colecionar Força de Vontade. À medida que a saúde de Calus se aproxima de zero, ele convocará um escudo de energia durável para se proteger, que deve ser retirado. Uma vez que o robô Calus foi morto, o desafio final da incursão está completo. O verdadeiro Imperador Calus falará através do robô, se vangloriando do poder que ele exibiu e convidando os Guardiões a se juntarem ao seu lado, oferecendo mais tesouro. Um elevador no centro da sala descerá então para um enorme cofre contendo vários outros robôs de Calus e um baú de recompensas final. Neste ponto, a incursão está terminada. Se esta é a primeira vez que um jogador completou o Leviatã, eles receberão o "Convite Imperial" da Jornada que os direcionará ao vendedor recém-disponível Benedito 99-40 no porão do Bazar na Torre para resgatar quaisquer Medalhas do Imperador Calus para Engramas Imperiais contendo saques da incursão. Labirinto e Baús Escondidos Além das câmaras principais da invasão explicadas acima, o Leviatã também contém um elaborado labirinto de corredores e salas que escondem pelo menos 9 cofres de pilhagem trancados. Essas cofres são desbloqueadas pela chave correspondente (chave de drenagem, chave de irrigação, chave de aqueduto, etc.) e os jogadores adquirem três chaves aleatórias por semana depois de completar as Piscinas Reais, A Arena e Os Jardins dos Prazeres. O labirinto também se conecta a cada uma das câmaras de ataque principais e pode ser usado para acessar essas câmaras sem ter que passar pelo Castelo. Para desbloquear completamente essas outras áreas, comece no Embarque. Abaixo da plataforma inicial em uma sala pequena que contém seis alavancas que devem ser puxadas pela equipe em uma das três ordens específicas muito rapidamente. Numere as alavancas 1 a 6, da esquerda para a direita. As três combinações são 1-5-3-2-4-6, 1-4-3-5-2-6 e 1-3-2-4-5-6. Como não há como dizer qual combinação é a correta de semana para semana, pode ser necessário tentar as três; Os jogadores também relataram resolver o quebra-cabeça puxando todas as alavancas simultaneamente. O sucesso será confirmado pela mensagem "O caminho está aberto". Em seguida, deixe a sala e suba para o nível médio do Embarque, mas ao invés de usar o elevador para o Castelo, a entrada para o Labirinto esta abaixo. Prestígio O modo Prestígio do Leviatã introduz uma série de mudanças em cada estágio que aumentam a complexidade e a dificuldade do ataque. Uma alteração significativa que os jogadores devem ser cautelosos ao longo da invasão é que ao morrer, fica impossibilitado de ser revivido. * Piscinas Reais: ** Todos os inimigos aumentaram a saúde e causaram maiores danos. ** Os Banhistas Cerimoniais Ungidos substituem os Banhistas Cerimoniais; Os Banhistas Cerimoniais Ungidos aparecem com mais frequência e deixam cair debuff em suas mortes que drenam 5 unidades de Proteção Psiônica por segundo, se o jogador passar por elas. ** Depois de danificar os incensários, os jogadores recebem o buff de "Carga de dignidade". ** Os jogadores devem mover a plataforma que corresponde ao símbolo que vêm (Sol, Cálice, Besta Real, Machados Cruzados) acima da estrutura central. * A Arena: ** Nenhum jogador pode correr na arena mais de uma vez antes da quarta fase, forçando todos os seis jogadores a executá-lo uma vez. ** As projeções psiônicas aparecem na área central, enquanto os jogadores estão correndo na Arena e devem ser destruídas. ** O número de Cargas Psiônicas que aparecem durante a quarta fase é reduzido de quatro para três. * Jardins dos Prazeres: ** Duas bestas reais adicionais estão presentes. ** As bestas reais têm padrões de patrulha diferentes. * Trono: ** Os jogadores que matam um Conselheiro se teletransportarão para o reino das sombras, enquanto um jogador aleatório no reino das sombras será teletransportado para o Trono. Recompensas * Selo do Imperador Calus * Emblema Reconheça Seu Nome * Emblema Gloria ao Imperador (Modo Prestígio) * Tonalizador Escolha de Calus * Tonalizador Estima de Calus (Modo Prestígio) * Jornada Convite Imperial * Armaduras da Incursão * Armaduras da Incursão Prestígio * Aura (Modo Prestígio) * Ornamento para A Lenda de Acrius (Modo Prestígio) Armas * Conspirador - Fuzil de Batedor * Primus Fantasma - Fuzil Automático * Discurso Inaugural - Fuzil de Pulso * Encarou de Volta - Espada * Golpe da Meia-Noite - Canhão de Mão * Justiça Popular - Submetralhadora * Pecados Passados - Lança Foguetes * Só Como um Deus - Rifle de Precisão Curiosidades * O Leviatã foi a única incursão lançada com o jogo base em Destiny 2. * Este é a primeira incursão na série Destiny para incorporar cutscenes e voice-overs. * O Leviatã tem a maior quantidade de quebra-cabeças e a menor quantidade de chefes de qualquer incursão, com apenas um chefe durante toda a incursão. Referências en:Leviathan Categoria:Destiny 2 Categoria:Incursões